An improved mounting adapter is provided for a magnetic reed switch and operating magnet which serves to enable magnetic reed switches, constructed to be mounted in a press fit relationship in wooden door frames and in wooden doors, also to be mounted in a self-locking relationship in steel doors and in steel door frames. This obviates the need for producing a first set of switches and associated magnets for installation in wooden doors and frames, and a second set for installation in steel doors and frames.
Magnetic reed switches and actuating magnets are widely used in alarm systems to respond and activate an alarm whenever the door in which they are mounted is opened by an unauthorized person after the alarm has been set. Such alarm systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,992; 4,990,898; and 4,903,010. A typical magnetic reed switch for use in such alarm systems is described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,163.
The improved adapter of the invention in a specific application permits the same size reed switches and actuator magnets to be used in conjunction with wooden doors and steel doors. This obviates the need to manufacture one line of switches for wooden doors and a second line for steel doors.
Magnetic reed switches are normally capable of virtually unlimited cycles of operation before failure. This is because the contacts of the magnetic reed switches are not exposed to corrosion from atmospheric conditions and there are no bearings to fail. Encapsulated magnetic contact reed switches have been used in the past in security systems and in position sensing applications because of this longevity and reliability.
When such switches are used in position-sensing application they are usually activated by the magnetic field of a permanent magnet which is movable with respect to the switch itself. The magnet is attached to one of two relatively movable objects, such as a door, while the switch itself is mounted on the other, such as the door frame.
As pointed out above, an objective of the present invention is to provide an improved adapter which is constructed to permit such switches which are constructed to be mounted in press fit relationship in relatively movable objects formed, for example, of wood or other pliable material; also to be mounted in a self-locking relationship in relatively movable objects formed, for example, of steel or other non-pliable material.
A general objective of the invention, accordingly, is to provide an adapter which permits the same magnet reed switch and associated activating magnet assembly intended to be mounted in a press fit relationship in holes in a wooden door and wooden door frame; also to be mounted and locked in larger diameter holes in a steel door and steel door frame in a self-locking relationship, thereby obviating the need to produce one type of magnetic reed switch and magnet assembly for wooden doors and a second type for steel doors.